It's Raining Potatoes
By Marcus Dwemer '' '' It’s Raining potatoes. Potatoes falling from the sky. My friend peter is telling me some poetry. This is what he says: “We are one, too much to handle, We will mutilate you, armed with a blade and a sickle. We are the wind that blows silently, We are ninjas that kills stealthily. You can run as far as you can, We will shred you to pieces with our shurikens. Don't breathe too hard we can hear your heart beats, Our katana will pierce through your heart till' it no longer beats. We have the heart of an assassin, We live shredding blood of those who are unworthy. We cleanse the world of the cunning corruptionist, Kill one, save a thousand! We are sworn to kill as cold as can be. You ask why I believe in Jesus. Well why did you believe in Santa Claus as a kid? Because he brought you gifts right? Why question something that brings you gifts right. That's why I belive in Jesus. He brings me life. Allows me to dream endlessly. Gives my mind freedom to shut out the ghosts because he has plans for me to prosper. One of my favorite animals is a giraffe. They're so awkward and lanky, yet despite their strange appearance there is a a grace in there gallivant; there is a beauty to their mien. Shintaro walks with grace Shintaro’s life is concentration and quiet, peace and silence Shintaro is skill and perfection Shintaro is protector of child woman and the poor and the orphans the weak, the helpless and of any who has been wronged Shintaro, Shintaro, O Shintaro hero, samurai, loner, onmitsu maverick, defender, O lover of justice Memories of the past It was such a blast But you blink and its all flown by Remember chillin' on the corner laughing at the guys? Not thinking about a job, or the struggle, or the how-to's of the hustle. Listening to music and dreaming such and such. When the black outs would come on the streets, and we got to be ninjas as we all roamed the street Christmas with family getting told 'you're so big' Nowadays these kids have kids Stealing kisses in the shadows of the day We were innocent once Looking the world in wonder and chasing everyday Never had time to wonder if someone was gay. I see two people so in love with each other schmoozing numinous dialect, only a purest of heart can fathom. I see a kiss I hear it too, I see eyes pinnacles lips singing and heart sinking in love. Now, do not tell me I’m seeing a teaching of Venn diagram on the display board, and my explanation for A intersection B is ludicrous! Please do not tell me I’m wrong. Writing hurts me, It makes fun of me, It laughs, Especially when, I'm reading that writing, Surrounded by mini giraffes. Marcus, why are you so sad? I like giraffes. It's funny when they drink. I don't care for orange. I don't know why. It doesn't excite me. I don't expect it to excite me. Rainbows are okay. They're pretty cool. When I see one, I always say Hey! There's a rainbow. The Queen of Absentia rises from royal stool to watch the moon set sheathed in broiling cloud as she skips whirling adders that hiss in fat jagged coils, their hollow blades jutting death in sprinkler sprays of misting veils and her head is hypethral; a Gaudi shipping container soldered in reptile curves, licked by arrowheads of falcate flame as she rounds its laughing corners; an adderaled lab rat, eyes black funnels drinking electrodes pulsing crimson and the stars are crackling in the pan as she sees planets die.” So, yeah, he and I are poets. Like I said, it’s raining potatoes. Would you like a sky potato? apples and oranges and almonds on a one way street. i read about the disintegration, of a vibration - within your chest. i think you're dead. you disagree! protesting my funeral, of a glimpse of your skin. i've lived on a fleet, of preachers and secret fighters -- dressed like ninjas and decaying in an utter rut.. theres a place where animals play in animal park they play all day there are lots of animals there lions and tigers and even a bear theres giraffes and monkeys too these are only just a few there are swings and a slide where the monkeys love to glide roundabouts and a climbing frame. This stoney patch of impenetrable gound our relationship. i am like a cactus hard needle like and difficult to touch on the outside but once you cut me open i ooze like a dam exploding from the river top the emotions im soft gooey and i hold life. Oh dear brave knight, Who ventures into the wilds Please draw your sword And fight away the horde. She's a hero into my heart With the strenght to tear us apart Come here and fight away The monsters that are wide awake And then eat this piece of cake. summer day breeze whispers ancient secrets of childhood upon your silky skin caresses your backless yellow dress with billowing life summer day sneeze spins you round in white sneakers wielding even whiter smile summer day licks so luscious and pink summer day thrills just for kicks bare feet, reckless running defy gravity like when we were kids and built that time-machine from cardboard boxes remember when we fed baby butterflies with our first adventurous kiss soul shattering tides. It stopped raining Potatoes. Goodbye, for now. Category:Poetry